Going Against All Rules of Love!
by Yuudai Ryuu
Summary: the Haruno's are one of the richest families in Japan but their greed traps their overprotected daughter in an arranged marriage. they allow her one year of freedom in a coed school but what happens if she fell in love with a poor delinquent? SxSxN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I love Naruto but sadly I don't own it. sigh

**Yo! I'm here with a new story! This one has no ninja stuff in it just high school love triangle! So like always read and review!**

* * *

I always knew I wasn't free to stretch my wings and fly, or that sort of thing. I have always been under close supervision and have almost no freedom. If it wasn't for my good old friend Naruto, I would be clueless about the outside world. I wouldn't know how to interact with people outside home and school. I have been in a private all girl school since as far as I can remember but I have one true friend and he is a boy. He is as old as I am, seventeen. Our school closed down so all students went into other different schools. There was no good school around that was satisfactory enough for me. Or as my parents told me. I come from a rich family but I don't know any of the luxuries the rich families are supposed to have. I don't have TV as the girls in school have or video games. I have no cosmetics or credit cards. I don't go shopping. My parents send the maid to fetch some "sensible" clothes which they also must approve of. Short sleeve plain dresses that go half way through my legs for summer and in winter I can wear "sensible" pants not jeans but I can wear pant and a long shirt that doesn't cling. Sometimes I wear sleeveless dresses in summer but that is only in my privacy. Like when I do gardening. I must be a proper girl that is not affected by the disasters of society. Where in the outside world girls have no pride and exhibit themselves in a shameful manner. Or as my parents say. They no longer conceal themselves and now they are nothing but a worthless flower with no petals but I am a protected and untarnished flower. Concealed from all the horrors of society. Pure and innocent. 

That is all what my parents told me. But I think its bullshit! Ya that's right! I am not tame but I am not too wild. I have a good and bad side like everyone else. I don't like the clothes I am wearing but I feel naked when I wear shorts, mini-skirts, and anything short! Proper average clothes that don't attract attention is what I like. I learned all this from my best friend Naruto! He showed me many things but I have a brain and I know what's good and what's bad. He also guides me and made me a knowledgeable person. I was too naïve before I met him. I was too afraid and timid and trusting. I was just plain naïve and I believed everything anyone said to me. My parents love me but they love money more! They only are preparing me for an arranged marriage to the Hyuuga's. A family richer than ours and if we unite it would be in good interest for both families. We are one of the many really rich families in Japan. If the Hyuuga's and Haruno's unite they would be conquer the entire business world! I am the heir's fiancée. I am also this family's only heir. If both heirs unite in a marriage we would be richer than our wildest dreams! We could buy the entire country! Okay that's an exaggeration but we could almost buy the entire country! So as you can see I am restricted to the outside world so I don't fall in love except the person I am supposed to marry and what's left of what little freedom I have is only one year! One year before I leave this family and marry Neji Hyuuga!

I don't even know the man and I am already engaged to him since the first breath I drew! It's sad really! But its life and I should live it to the fullest! And that is exactly what I will do! Seize the day and live it as if it was my last because in a way it is! I will cherish every moment of freedom I have left! Otherwise, I would be a fool!

Anyway, back to my closed school. Surprisingly my parents entered me into a rather excellent school but its a boy and girl school! A school with boys! Somehow I feel free but I don't know what to do! I feel kinda lost but I know my friend Naruto would lead the way! Because it so happens we will attend the same school! He talked my father into it! He is amazing!

_/sigh/_ well! Here goes nothing! Let the adventure begin! And may this school year be a year to remember forever! I hope!

The pink haired girl left her room in anticipation for her new school year in Konoha High. Little did she know that her little wish was going to be granted in more ways than one!

**

* * *

a/n: that's chapter 1! How is it? I'm going to make this story move fast unlike the other one! My other story took about 12 chapters to just finish introducing all the characters( I think! I suppose there are 2 more left! I think! Not sure really!) and making things clear! Anyway, it's a fairly good story! At least some people think so! Read it! Oh! And review! Review! Review! Things will get interesting next chapter! I promise! See ya! And review! **


	2. Chapter 2: A New everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Blah blah blah! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

* * *

She stepped into the car and took her seat as the car strolled down the street. She looked outside the window in childish excitement. She sat on her knees and looked at the many different people outside. Some looked nice and some looked plain weird while some were quite…interesting. She looked around and saw a couple...er…um…lets not go deep with the details. She blushed and turned her head away.

'_wow! There are so many different kinds of people! I have never been to this part of the city! I still can't believe mom and dad enrolled me into this school and I still can't believe that Naruto was the one who convinced them! This is so exciting!' _

Her driver looked at her and smiled warmly at the little girl. Remembering how overprotected she was, no wonder she was this excited. Like a little child going to her first day of school. He saw the little girl grow up in that house. She was so restricted. So innocent of how the world really is. It could hurt her a lot and it could help her become stronger. She's fragile, really. Like the leaves of the tree she is named after, Sakura.

"Ano…Kenkaro-san!" she said timidly bringing him back to reality.

He smiled. "Hai Sakura-chan…er…-san"

"please drop the formalities Kenkaro-san! After all you have been with me since I was born! I don't like it when you call me Sakura-san and I know you don't like to call me that either!"

He just smiled warmly at the little girl which he thought of as the daughter he never had. Sakura smiled back.

"listen, I want to walk home not by car so please don't bother coming to pick me up. I want to do a bit of exploration! Alright! Oh and don't tell father okay!"

"Sakura-chan I must protest! A pretty girl like you must not walk alone! Who knows what may happen to you!"

"who said I would be walking alone! Naruto will walk me home!" she half-lied. She wasn't sure but that is what she has in mind and hopefully Naruto will walk her home.

"are you sure? Naruto-kun will walk you home? If Naruto-kun will walk you home that is okay I guess. He is a strong boy and I know he is dependable even though he is not very…er…bright!" he said hesitantly.

Sakura giggled at Naruto being not bright. _'How true!' _But she quickly stopped when she heard Kenkaro's unsure tone. "don't worry Kenkaro-san! Thank you so much! You are great! Oh here is my school! Wish me luck!"

She quickly got out of the car feeling slightly guilty for lying to Kenkaro. Well she did half lie. She wasn't 100 sure that she will be walking alone. _'ah forget it! Sakura! Today is the first day for you in this new school! A new adventure awaits you! Come on! Seize the day and make new friends!'_

She walked into the school unaware of what today has in store for her. Unaware that today might change her life forever!

* * *

"KAWAII!"

"CUTE!"

"WHAT A BABE!"

All that shouting came from the senior class 3-D. A very unique class. Boys were head over heals in love as quick as lightening over the new girl. And that new girl happens to be none other but Sakura. Sakura on the other hand was as red as a tomato. The teacher was introducing her but the introduction so far is unsuccessful.

'_please stop staring and calling me cute!' _Sakura had her head down and she was fiddling with her fingers. She wanted to be out of the attention so bad!

As if the heavens have heard her plea the door was slammed open and a noisy blond entered distracting the entire class. "eh heh he! Sorry I am late Kakashi-sensei! You see a…"

"save it Naruto! Geez! This is like the millionth time! I have too much influence on you kids! March to your desk! And Sakura," his voice lost its sharp tone. "Your seat is near the window on the second row."

Sakura immediately went to her seat. There were two empty seats so she chose the one nearest to the window. Boys sighed when she walked and girls glared.

'_what a way to start my first day of school! Sheesh! sigh but Naruto saved me once again and that idiot didn't realize it!_' she smiled towards Naruto and he winked and gave her a thumbs up which earned a few sighs from the girls and glares from the guys.

"Naruto! Go to your desk!" Kakashi told him.

"Ok!"

Sakura giggled. _'he is such a goof! A lovable goof!'_

Naruto's desk happened to be the desk in front of her directly.

"so Bastard isn't here today! He always ditches school!" Naruto said in exasperation.

"who is um…Bas…"she blushed at using such foul language. Naruto took the hint and smiled at her.

"he is the schools delinquent. The girls are crazy for him cuz he is soooooo handsome!" he paused to make a gagging sound which was pretty funny but Sakura was too curious to laugh. "you are in his seat but sit wherever you like because he rarely comes to school! And I do mean _rarely_. So Sakura-chan! I hope you like this school! And I-"

"enough chit-chat you two." The teacher scolded mildly.

**

* * *

60 minutes later…**

_**Bbbbbbbbrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg…**_

"Aaah! Finally done from boring Physics!" Naruto yelled out excitedly while stretching out.

Sakura giggled. "Baka Naruto! You don't like anything that has numbers or letters!"

Naruto quickly defended himself. "Not all letters Sakura-chan!"

"oh! So what letters do you like?"

Naruto grinned cheekily. "I only love 5 letters but they have to be in a certain order!"

"really! So what are they?"

"I thought you already knew Sakura-chan!" he sighed and then smiled. "they are R-A-M-E-N!"

"RAMEN!" Sakura laughed out loud. "I should have known!"

"but I also like another set of letters!" he turned serious.

"what is it this time? I-C-H-I-R-U-K-A!" she said sarcastically.

"no…" he said slowly. He brought his head closer to Sakura's forehead until it was almost touching. "its S-A-K-U-R-A!"

Sakura blushed. Naruto smiled.

Then he turned to leave. _'here it comes…1, 2,3…'_ he thought slyly.

'_8,9, NOW!'_

"Naruto! YOU LIKE RAMEN MORE THAN ME! BAKA NARUTO!" She yelled which caused many heads to turn but she ignored them all.

"GOTTA GET TO BIOLOGY! SEE YA IN CLASS! WE ARE LATE!" he pretended to not hear her and quickly dashed through the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! COME BACK BAKA!" she ran after him but she accidentally forgot her notebook. She ran out of class leaving a chaotic bloody fight as the boys all ran to get her book. They all wanted a chance to meet her and the book is the perfect chance they'll ever get.

Soon the fight ended and the bell rang. All the boys left to their respective classes and the winner stood alone staring at the pink notebook. His mouth curved into a smile. "Sakura-chan…I'LL MAKE THE FIRE OF YOUR YOUTH GLOW AND SHINE! WITH ME THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA HIGH! ROCK LEE!"

**

* * *

30 MINUTES LATER (IN THE MIDDLE OF BIOLOGY CLASS)**

'_this is boring! And on top of that I lost my notebook! This is great!'_ Sakura thought while chewing on the end of her pen. She already knew what the teacher was discussing. She glanced at Naruto and saw he was sleeping. She smiled then sighed. She looked at the clock. _' 30 more minutes to go! What a long class!'_

The pink haired girl was unaware of the lovesick stare she was getting from a certain winner. Lee was staring at Sakura with heart shaped eyes. He clutched the pink notebook harder as he was summoning his courage to give this notebook to the pink haired girl after class.

**

* * *

30 MINUTES LATER (END OF BIO CLASS)**

Sakura was heading outside to her next class when someone called her name. she turned around only to see the most scariest person in the world! She quickly turned to run until he caught up to her.

"Sakura-san! Hi! I am Rock Lee! Want to go out on a date with me? I will protect you until the day you die!" he smiled a blinding smiled and struck a pose with his thumbs up.

'_yuck! What's wrong with this watermelon peel?'_

"sorry, no." she told him.

"oh…" he bent his head down in rejection. "here is your notebook I found it on the floor."

"oh thanks Lee-san! I have been looking for it!"

"does that mean you will go out with me?" he smiled eagerly.

"no!"

"oh!"

"well see you later Lee-san and thank you very much!" she turned and left the class.

"don't worry Sakura-san! I will make the fire of your youth glow and shine with me!" he left the class. "…I hope…"

**

* * *

AFTER MANY CLASSES ITS LUNCHTIME….( ONE MORE CLASS AND ITS DISMISSAL)**

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned to face the source of the voice. She turned to see a girl with long yellow hair that is tied in a pony tail and clear blue eyes. She is very pretty. Sakura noticed that when the girl passed, several boys drooled.

"Sakura-chan!" the girl said again while dashing through the crowd. Sakura smiled shyly. No one ever dashed through a crowd for her before and called out her name. Naruto is an exception of course.

The girl finally got through the crowd and approached Sakura while extending her hand.

"hi! I am Yamanaka Ino! You can call me Ino-chan!" the girl stuck out her tongue cheekily and made a peace sign. Sakura giggled.

Sakura took her extended hand into a firm grip and shook it sincerely. She was excited to have a friend and a very pretty one at that! And the girl seemed very sweet and kind but also very cheeky.

"Hi! I am Haruno Sakura! You can call me Sakura-chan!" she said cheekily mimicking Ino's moves. Ino laughed and took her hand pulling her to her table.

"come on Sakura-chan! I want you to meet my friends! Tenten, Temari, and Kin!"

Everyone waved and smiled at her except one, Kin! **_(a/n: if you would recall, in the anime- I don't know about the manga I didn't read it!- that Kin was the one who held Sakura's hair in the chunnin exam and hated her because she thought Sakura is vain in keeping her hair long then Sakura cut it! So I thought I would include that! I think it would be cool! Oops! On with the story!) _**

"H-hello! I am Haruno Sakura nice to meet you!"

"come on Sakura-chan! Don't be shy!" Ino smiled at her.

'_I wouldn't be nervous if it wasn't for Glaring-Kin-san here!'_

Sakura laughed nervously. She sat down when Ino sat. the girls started asking her questions and she answered. It was nothing personal so she didn't need to tell them of her restricted life. It was really just about her last school. They talked and time passed. She was enjoying herself so much that she forgot about the time.

_**BBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG**_

"aaah hell! Lunch is over! Too bad! I has such a good time!" Tenten exclaimed.

"yeah! I had such a good time with you guys!" said Sakura.

"yeah well, all good things have to come to an end! See ya in class Sakura-chan!" Ino winked at Sakura and walked to class.

"we all are in the same class right?" Tenten asked.

"yea." Kin replied sourly.

"great!"

"that's awesome!" Sakura exclaimed happily. _'speaking of classes and together, I didn't see Naruto during lunch at all! That's weird! I thought he would be the first to be here! Weird!'_

"so what class do we have now?" asked Temari.

"P.E.!" Ino told her.

"Great! I love Physical Education!" stated Sakura excitedly. The girls giggled except the glaring Kin.

'_Geez! What's wrong with this girl? She keeps on glaring at me! what did I do to make her mad at me!'_

"c'mon! lets go girls!" Ino dragged the girls to their next class.

**

* * *

sorry for the long update! i wrote 13 pages and then i had to reorganize them because 13 pages is alot and the website cut the pages from 13 to about 7! almost half! anyway! thanks for reviewing! i really dont have time to thank you all personally since i am dead tired! i really want to! see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Continue of last chapter! A new character is introduced! Review!**

**

* * *

THE COURTYARD (PE CLASS) LAST PERIOD 3:00 PM**

Sakura was blushing from all the attention she was getting. For a girl who spent all her life hidden then suddenly with no warning have been set free, the slightest attention was unnerving.

"Ino!" Sakura whispered as she nudged her friend.

"Yea?"

"Why are people staring?" she asked worriedly.

Ino gaped. _'Doesn't she have a single piece of vanity in her? She is gorgeous and she doesn't even know it!'_

"Ino! Why are you staring at me now?"

"Oh, um… nothing! It's probably nothing!" mumbled Ino embarrassedly. _'Nothing but you is just so beautiful!' _

"Okay…" Sakura said unsurely. She gave a worried glance towards the drooling boys and boy was it the wrongest thing to do at that moment!

"SAKURA-CHAN! WE LOVE YOU! YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"DATE ME! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"SAKURA-CHAN LOOKED AT ME! SHE LOVES ME! GO ON A DATE WITH ME SAKURA-CHAN!"

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR YOUTHFUL TRAP UP!" bellowed a manly voice. Sakura turned to see her savior but to her horror she saw nothing but a big copy of Rock Lee!

"I KNOW THAT A PRETTY GIRL EXCITES YOU YOUNG BOYS! AFTER ALL THE FIRE OF YOUTH STILL BURNS STRONGLY IN YOU!" he said the last part with dramatic tone.

'_Ugh! What a creepy guy! And I thought he was my handsome knight in shining armor! Yuck!' _Sakura shivered at the last thought.

"Psst! Ino! Who is this creepy guy?" Sakura asked.

"He is none other but our youth pursuer P.E. coach! Gai-sensei! And he happens to be Lee-san's martial arts coach! I'm sure you already saw Rock Lee. You can't miss him! A guy with the thickest eyebrows and eyelashes! Nope! There is no way you can miss him!" Ino informed her.

"Yes we met. He asked me out." Sakura blushed. It was awkward and she regretted saying it after she said it!

"What! It's your first day and he asked you out! Wow! He doesn't ask any girl out! His only interests are martial arts and look identical to his teacher!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Wow! I would've never guessed that! He is nice though."

"I guess." Said Ino uninterestedly.

"OK ALL OF YOU! IT'S TIME FOR ATTENDANCE! THEN WE PLAY BASKETBALL!"

The teacher took attendance of all the students. "WARM UP! THEN BASKET BALL! 10 LAPS! NOW!"

A chorus of complains rose but a death glare from their coach stop them. They all ran obediently. Sakura was in the lead and the others huffed and puffed behind her. She had no trouble at all completing the first 7 laps. Then she started getting a bit tired but still it was not much trouble at all.

"GOOD JOB HARUNO! YES! LET YOUR FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH BURST WITH ENERGY!"

'_OK! THIS GUY IS MAKING ME SICK WITH THIS YOUTHFUL STUFF!' _Sakura was thoroughly disgusted with this youthful stuff. In a way it made her regret she was ever a youth. Back then and now!

After running the ten laps they all warmed up and the coach started putting all of his students in two team. Team yellow and team red. To make things easier each team had 3 girls and 4 boys. All chose their positions and the rules were changed a bit so all the class can play at once. There were 4 forwards and 3 defenders. It was as simple as that!

Sakura was with Kin and another girl called Hikaru. The other boys were just silly idiots who were just staring at the girls. The whole class seems to be made up of pretty girls and perverted boys! Sakura's team is team red.

Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Naruto were in the other team. The other boys were also perverted idiots. They are team yellow.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU IN BASKET BALL!" a blond idiot was jumping up and down waving like an idiot.

"NO WAY NARUTO!" the pink haired girl shouted back with a matching loud voice to the previous loud voice.

And the game begins……and then eventually ends but with a disastrous accident; according to the boys.

_**flashback 10 minutes ago?**_

_The game was about to end and they were behind by a point. Kin has the ball and was surrounded by at least three players. She knew that she was probably that girl's least favorite person but they had to win. She had to beat Naruto! No way was she gonna lose! Nope! No way!_

"_K-Kin! Here! Pass the ball!" Sakura told the girl. The girl glared then smirked devilishly. _

"_HERE!" Kin passed her the ball quite hard and a bit high. _

"_I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GO-OOF!" the ball hit her hard square on the nose. Everyone froze than gasped. The fan boys had tears in their eyes. _

"_SAKURA-CHAN! YOUR BEATIFUL NOSE! ITS GONE BLOODY RED!" _

_Kin smirked, fan boys glared at her, she glared back, they cowered away, and Sakura was in pain. _

'_That stupid Kin! She did it on purpose! Ow! It huuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrttttsss! But I cant cry! I cant give her the satisfaction! Get up Sakura! Get up! And win!'_

_The pink haired girl got up and dribbled to the three point arc. All head who were glaring at Kin and ignored Sakura which is the entire class turned to see where the sound of the ball hitting the ground coming from. It was Sakura! She was going to score and its 5 seconds till the end of the game._

_5…4…she stopped on the 3 point arc…3…2…she shot her ball…1…phwweeee…it hit the basket, will it enter or will it be out?...eeeeeee…IT GOT IN! SCORE! 3 POINTS FOR TEAM RED!...eeet! GAME ENDS!_

"_END OF GAME! TEAM RED WINS!" announced Gai-sensei. "NOW GO CHANGE AND HAVE A NICE DAY! SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU!" _

_Team red cheered but Sakura just dragged herself to the lockers room and changed so she can quickly get away. Get away so no one could see the tears that are threatening to spill._

_**flashback ended **_

**

* * *

IN THE LOCKER ROOM**

She washed her face with cold water but the tears in her eyes are still there. She looked at her reflection on the mirror. Her nose went from bloody red to purple blue. And did she mention the pain? It hurt so much! And she was humiliated on her first day to a new school! Nothing seems right.

She went outside and hid so when Naruto passes she would see him but he can't see her though. People passed and she could hear Ino and her friends calling her name but she ignored them. She just wanted to go home before her tears fall.

'_Come on Naruto! Where are you? Come out! Ah there you are!'_

"Oi! Naruto!" she whispered a bit loudly so only could hear her.

"Huh! Oh Sakura-chan!" he went to her. "I came out to look for you! Why did you leave? Does your nose hurt? Its swelling and it turned blue!" he said all that in one breath.

Sakura smiled weakly. "Naruto are you busy?"

"Kinda! If you need anything though I will help you! Kenkaro-san is coming to get you right?"

"h-hai! He is coming to get me." she lied.

Naruto eyed her suspiciously. She wasn't herself. "you sure Sakura-chan?"

"yes I am sure! Now go!" she snapped. She didn't mean to but she did.

Naruto looked hurt. "s-sorry Naruto! My nose is making me cranky I guess! Sorry! I didn't mean to be nasty!"

"ok Sakura-chan!" he smiled brightly then a faint blush appeared. "if you want I can take you to Hinata-chan…she is good with first aid."

"no its ok. I'll take care of it myself. See ya Naruto! Bye!"

"bye Sakura-chan!" and he left.

'_great! I am alone! Oh well I better get going! I hope I don't get lost!'_

She left while she gently rubbed her swelling nose.

**

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE STREETS…**

'_where am I? I think I am lost but I also think I am going the right way! Aaah! This is just great! I feel so pathetic…' _she thought bitterly. The tears which she thought that she got over came back again.

She was looking down and strolling unaware of her destination. She was sulking and unaware of the world until she bumped into something hard.

"OOF! OW! THAT HURTS! AAH! IT WASN'T ENOUGH THAT MY NOSE IS PROBABLY BROKEN MY BUTT HURTS TOO!" oops! She said too much. She gasped and covered her mouth in embarrassment and looked to the person who also fell. He was very handsome. She blushed.

"um-er…sorry! I didn't mean to! I-"

"don't you watch where you are going? Idiot." He said coldly yet harshly. He got up.

Suddenly it was too much for her. Annoying boys chasing her, Kin glaring at her, her humiliation, her nose, even though she knew he wasn't at fault Naruto left her alone, she was lost, and now she is being scolded by a stranger! Tears started forming rapidly and they fell uncontrollably.

'_huh? What's wrong with this girl? Is this another damsel-in-distress trick that would make me help her! Sorry little girl! I wont fall for it! And I will never will!'_

"your trick wont work! You are pathetic! Trying to make me feel sorry for you!" he scolded her harshly and coldly with disgust.

Tears just fell and she sobbed even harder.

"didn't you hear me? I said your damsel-in-distress trick wont work!" he yelled.

She looked up and he saw her face for the first time. She really did look distressed. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her swelled nose.

'_what happened to this girl? Was she bullied! Shit! That gotta hurt!'_

"I-I am sorry! I didn't mean to! I was j-just sulking and then I-I bumped into you! I was s-sulking because to day was horrible!" she stopped and cried harder. He just stared astonished. "today was my first day to see the world! Today in school, it was my first day in that school, I had boys following me and yelling my name! I was so scared! I made friends but a girl was glaring at me! her name is Kin! She just glared so hard I thought I was going to melt! Then she threw the ball hard at me during basketball and I was never so humiliated in my life! Then my friend Naruto left me alone! And then I am lost because I don't know my way back home! And now I bumped into you and being scolded!" she said all that fast and in a slightly whiny voice.

The boy looked at her in pity. She really was distressed. He sighed and extended his arm. She took it. Her crying stopped into a few sniffs and hiccupping.

"look! I don't normally do this but where do you live?" he asked her.

"H-Haruno estate."

"ok, follow me."

She smiled brightly. He got annoyed and turned his head away and walked. She followed cheerfully.

She wasn't walking she was skipping happily. He smirked.

"ano…" she bashfully said.

"yea?" he answered coolly,

"my name is Haruno Sakura! What's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." '_Huh? Why did I tell her? Weird!'_

"wow! What a pretty name!"

He scowled. "you don't say to a guy or to any male that they have a _pretty_ name!"

"but your name is pretty!"

"you are annoying!"

She looked hurt. He just kept on walking. Then she figured it out. _'he's a cold guy! No wonder he doesn't smile and he scolded me! he is the exact opposite of Naruto! Wow! I never talked to a cold guy in my life! Should I shut my mouth? But I cant! Somehow I feel extra cheery just being near him? why is that?'_

She followed him quietly then she smiled and started to whistle. He rolled his eyes.

"just how old are you anyway? 12? 13?"

"no way! I am 17!"

"nice try! There is like no way in hell that you are 17! That's my age!"

"but there is a way in heaven that I am 17!" she said sassily. "look at my uniform and logo!"

He looked at her uniform and logo. "that's the same school I go to! I didn't see you before!"

"I already told you! It was my first day as an exchange student from another school! I didn't see you today so I don't think we are in the same class!"

"who is your homeroom teacher?

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"I see…"

"see what?"

"nothing! Stop annoying me."

"ok!"

After a little while Sasuke stopped. "here is your house."

"OH SASUKE-KUN! THANKS A LOT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" she bowed at least a hundred times. He shrugged it off.

"It was nothing. Now go and annoy someone else!" he told her coldly with a hint of cheekiness.

She smiled at him brightly. "OK I WILL! THANKS AGAIN SASUKE-KUN!"

"yea, I think a smile suits you much better!" he told her coldly but Sakura was overwhelmed with happiness. She didn't know why but coming from this guy whom she met only minute ago it felt special. He didn't seem like the guy who would give around compliments like candy. She blushed. He turned away abruptly and left.

"bye!"

"yea see ya!"

'_interesting girl! She didn't drool or cling to me! interesting girl! But what happened to me back there? I haven't spoken this much in the last 5 years! This is bad!'_

* * *

**INSIDE THE HOUSE...**

'_he is so handsome! And soooo cute! And kind! What a gentleman! Like a knight in shining armor! Oh I hope I meet him tomorrow in school!'_

She entered the house in a haze. Her head seemed to be in he clouds as she was unaware of the worried people rushing towards her asking her about her nose.

"my nose? Never felt better!"

"Are you sure miss?" they asked worriedly.

"yes, yes! I am sure! Really!" she smiled.

"at least let me attend to your nose miss!" a maid told her.

"its ok! Really!"

"very well miss!" the maid told her. Then paused and looked at her worriedly. "um miss?"

"yes?"

"your parents left for another business trip. This is a long trip because they are leaving with the Hyuugas. Their son will come in about a week. He doesn't live in Tokyo so he will be transferring here to your school and live with us."

Her good mood was gone with the wind almost immediately.

**

* * *

I will probably update in a couple of days since I want to write the next chap to my other story! Read it if you haven't! and trust me when I say that my other story is going to be so good! I like it the best so far because the ending will be amazing and things will get so…! I dunno! But I can tell you it will be awesome! I like this one too! I really do! Anyway! Review! I swear if more of you review I will update even faster! Many ppl are reading but not reviewing! I want to know what you think of my fic! Its so unfair! I know who you are! Thanks to the new stats feature! I know you all! Mwahahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 4: Puffy Nose

**I made a HUGE mistake in the last 2 chapters! You see Hikaru! She isn't supposed to be included with the friends list! Just forget that Hikaru was introduced along with Tenten, Temari, and Kin! Ok! And replace whatever Hikaru said with Tenten or Temari ! Ok! See I told you I didn't check! Because I was in a hurry to post it! So you can read it! I replaced the chapter now. you don't have to read it just replace whatever Hikaru said with tenten or temari. Hikaru is a minor character. She isn't important. And I want to read some reviews! **

**hagane-girl, thx for beta reading! i told u i am going to wait now no matter what! even if it kills me!**

* * *

"HYUUGA NEJI IS COMING TO MY SCHOOL!" Sakura practically screamed. She fell to the floor dramatically and cupped her face with her hands. "That's it! My freedom is over! My life is over! Isn't it enough that I am already engaged to guy I don't even know? Does he have to come now and take away what I thought will be my only year of freedom and happiness!" 

The maids sweat-dropped but felt sympathy toward their young Miss.

"Miss, please, we don't like to see you like this…" the poor servants had no idea how to deal with the overdramatic Sakura. To tell you the truth, no one  
does. Their young Miss has occasional emotional outbursts. No one knows how to deal with them, except one, Naruto!

"Call master Naruto! Quick! Hurry before Miss gets angry and explodes!" one of the servants called out to another while she quickly ran away.

"Oh no! My life! I have waited for so long to be free now I am chained once more! And it happens that my parents are away! I would have been more free!" suddenly, she stopped and stared at the ground. Her eyes no longer visible, her hair covered half of her face, casting a shadow which covered her features. She seemed dangerous all of a sudden, even menacing. Her presence was threatening. She started laughing softly, then it got louder and louder till it reached the point where it became hysterical.

"ITS ALWAYS LIKE THIS! WHENEVER I GET MY HOPES HIGH THEY ALWAYS GET CRUSHED! THE HIGHER MY HOPES THE STRONGER THEY GET CRUSHED! HAHAHAHAHA! I AM SICK OF THIS! I AM SICK OF IT ALL!" she started to sob. It was amazing how she changed from being dramatic, to being angry, to being hysterical, to finally being depressed. It was really sad and funny in its own twisted way.

"SAKURA! DON'T CRY! NARUTO IS HERE FOR YOU!" Naruto came through the door with amazing speed. Fat drops of sweat were rolling down his forehead.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura sniffed. Naruto smiled. She was a sight alright. A puffed up blue and purple nose, red eyes from crying, red cheeks from overexerting herself, pink hair, and green eyes. Yup, she was the most colorful girl on the planet right now.

"Wow Sakura!" Naruto stared at her in awe.

"What?"

"You have every color of the rainbow on your face!" he exclaimed. She laughed and yelled at him. "Baka!" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"It's true!" he told her.

She stood up and went to see herself in the mirror. She took a look at herself and a frown formed. She sighed. "Leave it to you to get things incomplete!" she scolded. "I am still missing orange and indigo!" she told him cheekily.

Naruto laughed. She smiled. The staff sighed in relief. She was back to normal.

The two went to her room and she told Naruto about Neji coming back and how its unfair. He listened to her intently and saw her obvious distress so he tried to comfort her. She was glad for it. It helped her a lot to know he was always there for her. After he listened to her, he gave her advice. To accept what will happen but she should not let it get in the way of her freedom and happiness because after all they weren't still married. And he would be there to punch the daylights out of him if Neji decides to interfere.

After their conversation, he left as it was getting late. At the door he stopped and faced her with a concerned face.

"Sakura, your nose is getting bigger! Did you get anyone to check it for you? If you didn't, have Hinata-chan check on you! She is great!" he blushed  
when he said her name. Sakura saw this and a sudden tightness settled in her stomach. He wasn't supposed to get close to any girl that much other than her. She was his best friend and he was hers! It wasn't fair!

"Uh, yea…I got one of the maids to look at it! Nothing serious!" she told him. he eyed her suspiciously.

"Sakura! You're lying! You didn't have anyone look at you!" he accused and scolded.

"Fine! I didn't! I will let this Hinata person check my nose out!"

He smiled, satisfied. They said goodbye and he left while she closed the door and went inside. She climbed the stair and went to her room. She showered and brushed her teeth. She wasn't in any mood to eat anything. She looked at her homework and sighed. _'It isn't due until a few days…sigh I shouldn't let this bother me! I am not usually like this. Leaving things until tomorrow…sigh SNAP OUT OF IT SAKURA! AH HELL! JUST go to sleep!' _she sighed in defeat. **(a/n: inner Sakura appears! Outer sakura will never say hell! Ok! Gotta clear things out!)**

She turned off the lights and opened the window, then went to her bed. it was really early to go to sleep just yet but her day was exhausting and she  
didn't care. She cuddled her teddy and closed her eyes. "life is so not fair to me…" she muttered. And went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**MORNING…**

**BEBEEP BEBEEP BEBEEEP BEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

The little pink haired girl stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched her arms. She smiled at the beautiful sunny day but then suddenly her hands flew to her nose. It felt big and hurt her a bit. She quickly got off the bed and went to see herself in the mirror. She gasped at the sight of her nose. It was BIG! and BLUE and PURPLE! It was hideous! Absolutely HIDEOUS! She felt awful too. Her supposedly happy day just turned gloomy as a heavy cloud.

The maid came in to check if she was awake and immediately gasped at Sakura's nose. "Miss! Your nose! I really should have looked at your nose yesterday! It looks horrible! Absolutely horrible! What a shame! You had such a pretty nose!"

"And a good morning to you too Momo-san." Sakura drawled out with a frown. The maid whose name is Momo was embarrassed at her behaviour. She  
blushed.

"Good morning Miss Sakura. I am sorry about that, it was just I was worried!" the maid apologized and explained.

Sakura sighed. "I know, its okay." Then she turned to see her reflection once again. "It really looks horrible, doesn't it?"

"Hai…it does…it looks ghastly miss. Absolutely ghastly." Momo admitted. Sakura just stared, stunned by the maid's bluntness. Then she laughed. It was refreshing to hear something else then praise. The maid joined Sakura in her laughing.

Sakura caught a glimpse of the time and immediately stopped laughing. "I am going to be late! Its already 8 o'clock! School starts in half an hour!" she exclaimed and hurried inside her bathroom.

After she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she wore her uniform and brushed her hair. Decided she should let it loose and went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast. Real quick. Noting but milk and a muffin with sugar on top. Her favourite, but it really wasn't much of a breakfast and she ate it in the car.

'_I wish I could go to school walking like all other kids do. It's so much fun! At least it seems so! Walking with my friends down the streets and laughing with them. Wow! I wish I was a normal kid with an average life! I could ask Kenkaro-san but I don't think he will agree. Oh well, I really should be satisfied with what I got! Hmm, now that I got to sit down and relax, I feel that I forgot something important. What is it? I am sure it will come to me sooner or later if it is really important.'_

"Sakura-chan, did Naruto take you home yesterday?" her driver, Kenkaro asked.

"No, it wasn't Naruto but someone else." It wasn't the complete truth but in a way it was. If he knew that she was lost and if it wasn't for that boy Sasuke, she wouldn't be at home but crying somewhere on the streets. Probably in some dark alley where no one can see her.

"Really? Who is that someone?"

"A friend." She told him. she didn't want to tell him it was really a boy she bumped into when she was lost and he helped her. And it also turns out that they are in the same grade.

She was being difficult and they both knew it but she didn't want to tell the whole truth to anyone. What would happen to her freedom if she told Kenkaro that a total stranger who by pure coincidence happened to be in the same school as her took her home because he felt sorry for her? That will be the end of the little piece of freedom she currently has. Her wings would be tied up in chains and she will be thrust into a cage. At least that's how she  
imagined herself. A chained up white dove waiting to be free. Struggling for freedom. Okay that's an exaggeration but still, she wants freedom more than anything. And she has a bit of it now and she doesn't want to let go. Never!

Kenkaro sighed. then he changed the subject to something even more distressing. "Sakura-chan, what happened to your nose?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in frustration and pouted. "I know it looks horrible and _ghastly_ but its nothing, really!"

"yes I know how it looks but what exactly happened to make it so horrible and _ghastly_?"

"a basket ball accident." That was all she was going to say. No more.

"An accident?"

"Yes!" she really was getting frustrated.

"Did you get someone to look at it?"

'_He won't quit those personal questions! Its driving me crazy! Why does everyone need to know about every single thing that happens to me?'_

Sakura knew if she said no, he won't quit with all these questions. "Actually, I heard that the school nurse is awesome with injuries like this so I am going to see her today. Naruto said she is great. What was her name again? Ah. Hinata-san. So don't worry Kenkaro-san, I will have someone with excellent nursing ability to look at my horrible and ghastly nose. Okay! Oops! Here is my school! No need to take me all the way to the gate! See you Kenkaro-san and take care."

"Y-yes, be safe and take care." He was startled by her abrupt departure.

"Bye!" she took her bag and closed the door. She turned to leave but then Kenkaro opened the window to ask another question.

"Sakura-chan, shall I pick you up today? Or will Naruto or that friend will take you home?"

"I don't know…I guess you should come to get me this time."

"Okay Sakura-chan! Have a great day!"

"Thanks! I will!" she left and went inside the school grounds. _'I hope…now what was that thing I don't remember?'_

She was smiling and was heading for the door. She heard some girls speaking about a new exchange student. _'wow! A new exchange student today! Yesterday the school got me, a new exchange school student! And today another exchange student! I hope we can be friends!'_

She heard more and more about this exchange student and how good-looking that person is. _'I wonder who this person is? School still didn't start and he or she are already popular!'_

Then she passed a group of boys who were also discussing the new student. She heard something about good looks and money. _'money eh?'_

Her eyes widened in realization. She froze in her tracks and only a thought crossed her mind. _'I remember…Hyuuga Neji is here!'_

**

* * *

**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! MY WINTERBREAK WAS BUSY AS HELL FROM DAY ONE! ALMOST NO REST AT ALL! I SWEAR WHEN SCHOOL STARTED, EVERY BONE IN BY BODY WAS ABOUT TO BREAK AND CRUMBLE FROM EXHAUSTION! PEOPLE TAKE BREAKS TO RELAX! I TAKE BREAKS TO BREAK MY BONES! I SPRAINED MY ANKLE, ALMOST BROKE MY NOSE! THAT'S WHY I WROTE ABOUT THE NOSE ACCIDENT WITH SAKURA! MY NOSE WAS SOOO COLORFUL! YUP! VEEERRRY COLORFUL! PLUS IT HURT LIKE HELL:D **

**OH YEA! I ALSO WENT CAMPING ALMOST FOR THE ENTIRE BREAK! IT WAS SOOO MUCH FUN! ALTHOUGH I AMOST DIED AND THIS FIC WILL NEVER BE COMPLETED! AND U WONT EVEN KNOW! YUP! SEE I NEVER REST! I DON'T KNOW WHAT REST IS! TESTS ARE DONE NOW BUT MID-TERM EXAMS HERE WE COME! STARTING FROM NOW I HAVE TO STUDY FOR THEM AND ALL! SO I WONT BE UPDATING FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS! I AM TRYING TO COMPLET MY OTHER FIC'S NEW CHAP! I AM TRYING! BARE WITH ME PEOPLE! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR PATIENCE AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT BRIGHTEN MY DAY! SERIOUSLY! TO KNOW MY WORK IS APPRECIATED AND LIKE IS SOMETHING WONDERFUL TO ME! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Thank yous: (from chap 1 to 3)**

**Shir0-chan, sakura13pisces, Sakarou, serpentslayer(why don't u continue ur fics? Finish what u start! That's my motto along with a few others:D! thanks for reviewing!), sportiegrl, hagane-girl, lexy499(which reviewer were u from my other story?), Dark-kunoichi, animeforever24, GothMistress ( thx for saying I can take my time! I feel so rushed lately! Too much stuff! Thx for reviewing!), rai, Shinobi Darkbeak, Rafaela 16, Reiyuka Yumikoto, fRenZ4EveR, Rhibskil(here is the new chap! I hope u like it! And guess what? I am done from my tests now I have exams! Welcome to my restless life! And welcome to me high school! Anyway, thx for reviewing and review always!) , sara-chan (thx a lot for ur words of encouragement! Don't worry long reviews are what I like best:D! and believe me u didn't talk too much! I talk a whole lotta more! ;p! and I sound like ur twin! Really! That's so cool! Thx for reviewing!), VASHD1, SaB cHan(here is ur update! Thx for reviewing), Krista(the nose part happened to me! I was so pissed of I wrote it and made sakura suffer! Poor her! Most incidents here already happened to me! And my dear faithful reviewer thank you a lot for reviewing! I loved your review! Sooo much! and don't die! But if u have to read this first then u have my permission to shrivel up! ;p! jk!), sasukerocks(thx for sayingmy story rocks! Thx a lot! Keep reviewing!), huntere(here is your _demanded_ update! Hope u like it! I think I took my time updating because of ur demand! Stubbornness is one of my biggest flaws:D! yup! The biggest along with loud and hotheaded! Yup:D! thanks for reviewing and I DEMAND that u review:D! I am liking this demand thing!), donna. **

**Sorry if I didn't say anything for some reviewers! I am dead tired right now! Next time I will personally thank you all like what I do in fate what binds us together. Ok! Although I stopped now I will continue now! Did u know that our Sheikh aka Emir(the prince, we don't have kings in Kuwait) died. I cried! He was like a father figure for all of us. We don't even call him Sheikh Jaber we call him Baba(papa in English) Jaber. I never cry! But I grew up loving Baba Jaber and now he is dead! I didn't have the chance to meet him! In two yrs I would have been shaking his hand and he would be the one to graduate all of us highschool students. I wanted to shake his hand and talk with my Baba Jaber! I seriously cant believe he is dead. I am not accepting it! He died Sunday, Jan 15! I am writing it but I still cant believe it! Sigh! I don't think I will ever adjust to the fact that he passed away….**


	5. Chapter 5: Chaotic Meeting and Cruelty

**Thanks for reviewing…**

**Okay, first I would like to say hi. HI! Okay done. Let see, then I gotta explain for being late in updating. I am not really sorry because I had many things but I do feel guilty. I don't want to rush in updating also because then I wouldn't be writing comfortably and when I don't write comfortably, my writing sucks! So there...**

**Okay…National Day is on the 25th of February and Liberation Day is on the 26th! They follow each other! Isn't that cool! I love February! My fave month! After June of course because in June its Summer Vacation! And my birthday! Yay!**

**Anyway, I wanted to tell you something important. The school schedule and the school system! In this fic of course (obviously)! Ok, there are six periods. A class always has the same students in it and the seats will not change no matter what throughout a semester. Like in Japan (kinda). The only exception to this rule is 4th period and 5th period which comes before lunch. For the entire school those are elective periods. Some have Gymnastics and some have Drama or Band or Computer Hardware or Art or so on… in these classes students from all level grades and classes can be in the same class. Okay, we have that settled. 6th period is a bit confusing…there are 4 classes for each grade right. In Sakura's grade there is 3-A, 3-B, 3-C and 3-D (her class). It is senior year (the last year). Two classes join to make a PE class for A-day and the other 2 classes join for swimming. And visa versa in B-day. Now to explain A-day and B-day, instead of assigning each day a subject or taking the same subjects everyday. The schedule is pretty easy. All there is to it is that it takes all the subjects and split them in half. Half of the subjects you take on A-day and the other subjects you take on B-day. Okay, well, I hope I explained it well.**

**Remember its not the beginning of the year, its been about 2 months and a half before she attended the school. I hope I explained it well. It's not that confusing at least I don't think so. It's a bit like my school system but we change classes and have different students in almost each class. You know what! Next chapter I will write the major characters schedules! Okay! Anyway review.**

* * *

'_Hyuuga Neji is here! My freedom! My freedom is gone…' _Sakura was moping through the halls. Her only chance for even a half of freedom is gone. She was depressed and feeling down when she entered her class. It was quiet; she looked around only to see a couple of students around. It was a bit early and those who are in class right now probably are either finishing their homework at the last minute or just simply nerds. But one way or the other it didn't matter. If she was her usual self, then she would've strike a conversation and be friends but she was too depressed. She managed a small smile and a simple hello. They replied back and asked her about her nose. She just shrugged it off as an accident due to her clumsiness.

After the little exchange of greetings and small conversation she went to her chair and sighed. She was staring out from the window when suddenly someone knocked on her head.

"hello? Anybody there?" Naruto was looking down at her wearing the same goofy smile. For the first time that day she found her first real smile. It was brilliant. Naruto laughed at the sudden change.

"Naruto! Hi!" she exclaimed.

" 'Sup? Hey, is he here? Is that why you were looking depressed? How is your nose?" a million questions were pouring out of his mouth. She knew he was concerned but it is rather annoying and she didn't need any clue that what he meant by "he" is Hyuuga Neji.

"Naruto! One question at a time!" she scolded. "yes he is here although I don't know where and I wasn't feeling depressed and my nose," she paused and sighed. "Is looking ghastly according to Momo-san." She answered all of his questions.

"yes you were depressed!" he disagreed.

"no I wasn't!" she argued.

"yes you were!"

"no I wasn't!"

He crossed his arms and said in a voice full of authority. "yes you were and don't argue! Its written all over your face! Why didn't you go to Hinata-chan? Like I told you to!"

"I am not depressed! And I will let her see my nose during lunch!"

"if you idiots are done arguing I would like to sit in my chair" a voice cool and smooth as ice behind Naruto silenced their conversation. Sakura moved a bit to see who was behind Naruto. Her eyes widened. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The kind guy she met who helped her find her home but he sure wasn't kind just a few moments ago.

"Its you!" she said in surprise.

He ignored her but kept his eyes fixed on Naruto.

"Bastard…" Naruto scowled.

"Dobe…" Sasuke stared. His features completely impassive.

"He's Bas…..um...the guy you told me about who never comes to school?" she asked Naruto, unaware of the tension between those two. She tugged on Naruto's sleeves when he didn't pay any attention to her.

Suddenly aware of her presence, Naruto looked down at his friend and smiled softly. "Yes, he is Bastard, the delinquent who does nothing but bullies and ditches school."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But he was so kind and he helped me yesterday!"

It was Naruto's turn to be surprised. He became angry. "What do you mean he helped you and was kind? You met him!"

She knew it was a mistake saying he helped her but her big mouth got carried away. "Don't get angry! If it wasn't for him I would have been lost in then streets yesterday!"

"LOST? YOU SAID KENKARO-SAN WAS TAKING YOU HOME!" he practically screamed.

"I-I did? O-Oh yeah, I did. Heh, I told him not to come you see, because I wanted to walk and see the world and enjoy a bit of freedom…with you. But you couldn't come so I went alone and got lost." She timidly explained. She rarely saw Naruto angry and he was never angry at her before. She was scared at his outburst.

Naruto knew he was scaring her but he couldn't control himself. Who knows what could have happened to her on the way. He hated to admit it but if that Bastard wasn't there, she would be in so much trouble. And that trouble could have cost her what she values the most now, what little freedom she has before she is sent away to be some rich bastard's wife. But that isn't the worst possible case, she could have been kidnapped, molested, or raped… she still isn't aware that she could've been tricked or taken by force. But she isn't the only person who would be harmed, he might never be able to see her again. Her parents would hold him responsible for anything that happens to her and would ban him from ever being next to her. If that happens….he cant imagine what will happen to him…

"do you know what could have happened to you? And to what you value the most right now? Your freedom. Everything you have right now will disappear in an instant." He told her in a soft voice.

Its just now that the thought occurred to her. _'I could have lost my tiny bit of freedom!' _

Those two were so deep in thought and conversation that they forgot who was standing in front of them. Sasuke got bored from watching the little scene so he passed Naruto and stood in front of Sakura. He startled her. She looked up and saw him staring down at her with those cold eyes. She didn't know what to do but stare back. He opened his mouth to speak and she thought _'finally he is going to say something. Like "hey" or maybe "how is your nose?"' _

"move." He said while staring blankly at her if not bored.

She was shocked. What happened to the silver knight in shining armor who saved her when she was lost? He has been replaced by a demon of ice! "w-what?"

"its my seat. Move." His eyes slightly narrowed and he seemed a bit menacing.

"its not your seat anymore Bastard! Go find another one! Its not like you come to school to study anyway!" said Naruto.

Sasuke ignored him. Sakura started getting fidgety. "you know what, I like that seat better. The sun always get into my eyes when I sit here."

"Sakura-chan don't move!" Naruto warned. He was getting riled up.

"you know what Naruto, I don't want to sit in that seat ever again. Even if he didn't tell me to move." It was a declaration that caught every person who was in hearing distance attention.

She got up and went to the only empty seat available. The seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke sat in his chair and gave a quick glance at his pink haired neighbor. _'she still looks ugly.'_

**

* * *

1 HOUR LATER…(END OF JAPANESE CLASS)**

Sakura walked over to Naruto's seat looking relieved. "Naruto, he isn't in our class! I am so happy!" she was smiling brightly that Naruto started smiling too.

"that's great! At least you don't have to see his ugly face almost every hour of the day." He grinned.

"yeah…"

They were interrupted by two familiar voices. "You haven't forgotten us have you?"

"that would make us so sad."

Sakura turned around to see Tenten and Ino smiling. She smiled when she saw her two new friends then looked worried all of a sudden. She glanced behind them to see if Kin was anywhere. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sighed a sigh of relief and looked back at her friends. The smile returned to her face.

"Ino-chan! Tenten-chan! We are in the same class?"

"Man, you're slow! Of course we are dummy! You still haven't realized it?" Tenten teased.

"c'mon Tenten-chan. Cut her some slack!" Ino said. Then turned to Sakura and smiled. "we would have come and said hi earlier but we saw Sasuke-kun come up to you and Naruto so we decided we will say hi after class." Ino explained then sighed dreamily. "he is so handsome but so cold and expressionless! But he is so mean at the same time! He comes to bully students and scare them away of the school! It's a mystery how he still isn't expelled. But still, he is so gorgeous!"

"I suppose." Sakura said carelessly.

"you suppose! Just look at the man! Hot looks, hot body, and basically hot everything!" Ino's eyes were about to pop out from her eyes.

"you mean cold. That guy is as cold as ice! Forget him! There are other guys besides him!"

"Finally someone with sense!" muttered Naruto. "I agree with what Sakura-chan said. There other guys better than that icy bastard!"

"like who? You?" Ino asked scornfully.

"damn right! Someone like me!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "at least I know how to treat a girl!"

All the girls burst laughing except Sakura. A teacher came in and hushed them up before Naruto explodes. Everyone went to their seats and the class began.

"Good morning kids, I see we have a new face." Anko looked at Sakura who blushed when she got everyone's attention. "a face with a blue nose!"

Some girls giggled which made Sakura blush all the more. "it was an accident." She murmured.

"clumsy girl, where were your eyes? Be more alert!"

Sakura was getting annoyed and angry. "accidents do happen sensei!" she spoke rather sharply.

'_Uh oh! Here she goes again! She's going to snap without knowing it!' _Naruto groaned.

Anko's expressions suddenly became threatening. "are you talking back at me kid? Do you know what happens to kids who talk back at me?" Anko walked over to Sakura's desk.

Sakura looked her into the eye even though she became nervous. "n-no and I don't care! you shouldn't take advantage of your position as teacher so you can impose yourself on us just because we are students!"

'_she snapped!'_ Naruto groaned even louder and ran his hand through his face.

"imposing? Advantage? You little brat!" Anko raised her hand at Sakura in a threatening manner. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the blow. There was nothing. She opened her eyes to see her teacher grinning at her.

"you got some guts kid!" she laughed and slapped Sakura's back. "I was just messing with you! You got some guts to stand up to me! Most of the other students started crying and apologizing!" Anko slapped Sakura's back again and again while laughing harder.

Sakura was dumbfounded. She just stared at Anko. Anko went back to the front of the room. _'what a weird teacher…'_

"alright! Lets start English class. Today we have something new to do! Shakespeare! A Midsummer Night Dream. This is my favorite one out of all Shakespeare's plays. People taking Drama will be doing this play and performing it at the end of the semester. You'll be doing a western play at the beginning of the year and a eastern one at the end of the year. enough of that now! I'll hand out the books now and all of you write your name on the first page."

All the students did what they were told. A few students flipped the page and started gasping or groaning.

This got on their teachers nerves. "BE QUIET! ALL OF YOU!"

"Anko-sensei! This is too hard! I don't understand a word in this play!" a student complained.

The teacher smiled sweetly. "and that's why I am here for! To teach you and make you understand!"

Some students frowned over what they will be facing but the groans and gasping stopped. The teacher began explaining the story and the plot. The girls giggled over the love problems in the play while the boys complained about how boring it is. The teacher silenced the class with one hot look.

"okay kids lets read. Let's see…who is going to be Thesues?"

Several hands shot up and Anko picked a boy called Yukinojo.

"Hippolytta?"

And again several hands shot up. The process was repeated until they reached the four main characters. Lysander, Demetrius, Hermia, and Helena. The four lovers. Every girl wanted to be either Hermia or Helena. And most of the guys wanted to be either Lysander or Demetrius according to their crushes.

"Hermia will be…" Anko hesitated for a moment then picked the student. "Ino-chan."

"INO!" the girls looked at Ino with envy. Ino looked quiet pleased with herself.

"yes Ino-chan! And Helena will be…." Many hands eagerly shot up. Sakura's hand was of the hands. Anko spotted Sakura's hand and smiled. "Sakura-chan."

"No fair!" "I want to act!" "Anko-sensei! You are playing favorites!" many girls complained but Anko silenced them with a "BE QUIET!"

Sakura was very happy that she got a lead role. If anything, she loved acting! She looked back and saw Ino smiling at her. She smiled back. It was obvious that they were both very happy.

"okay, we got the girls done now for the male parts! Lysander will be Naruto-kun!"

"NARUTO?" the class shouted his name in surprise but Ino's and Naruto's voices were the loudest and most surprised.

"yes, Naruto-kun! And Demetrius will be Sasuke-kun!"

The girls gasped and Sakura looked distressed. Of all the people he had to be picked! And worst of all, in the play, she loves him and desperately follows him!

Anko was preparing herself for Sasuke's big refusal so she can force him into acting but surprisingly he said nothing.

Sasuke's head was laid on top of his arm and his eyes were closed. When he heard his name called he opened his eyes to refuse the part but when he saw Sakura's distressed expression he said nothing. In fact he was amused!

"Sasuke-kun? You are acting right?" Anko's voice was lacking its usual confidence. She sounded almost unsure.

Sasuke raised his head and looked at his teacher blankly.

"Anko-sensei! Uchiha-san is tired today! See, he is practically sleeping! Why don't you let Naruto play Demetrius! No wait, he already has a part! Um, Lee-san! Why he could be an awesome Demetrius! Wouldn't you Lee-san?" Sakura asked. Her voice was worried and so obviously distressed about acting in love with the man Sasuke is playing that Sasuke almost cracked a smirk then and there. But he didn't.

"I-if you think so Sakura-san, I will try my best!" Lee said taken by surprise.

"Sakura-chan, I will decide who will act whom without your opinion. Now why are you worried that Sasuke-kun will be acting?" anko asked annoyed.

"Its nothing, really!" Sakura gave up. She knew she was embarrassing herself and if she argued any further, people would have the wrong impression and she would be humiliating herself.

"okay, lets continue with the other characters. Egeus will be Akio" and the list went on until they were through. "lets start everybody!"

To others, Sakura was very lucky to be acting with Sasuke but to Sakura it was hell. When they reached the part where Sakura as Helena follows Sasuke as Demetrius into the forest, Sakura's already hellish situation become even more humiliating. When it ended, Sasuke leaned a bit closer to Sakura and whispered in a low voice so only she would hear. "doesn't this scene sound familiar?" he whispered nastily. She wanted to hit him, but decided to ignore him. He was referring when she was lost and she followed him even though **_he_** offered to her to take her home. He acted as if she was a beggar.

**

* * *

(END OF ENGLISH CLASS)…11 AM**

"hell, that was hell…" Sakura put her head on the table between her arms. She kept on muttering about how hellish the period was. Ino and Tenten went to their friend to cheer her up.

"hey it wasn't all bad! Cheer up!" Tenten said.

"yeah it wasn't bad." Sakura muttered.

"see!" Tenten kept on trying to cheer her friend up.

"yeah, because bad is an extreme underestimation. It was hell!" Sakura sulked even more.

"I don't get you at all! Other girls are dying to speak to him let alone act with him! Today you had both!" ino shook her head and crossed her arms.

"yea, girls like ino-chan!" Tenten teased. Ino blushed.

"lucky me! Want to trade places? I don't mind at all!" Sakura said sarcastically.

Ino and Tenten both rolled their eyes and gave him. They knew she was stubborn as a goat and will keep on sulking. Naruto was coming toward them but then decided to let Sakura alone for a bit. He stared at Sasuke and scowled but Sasuke just ignored him and turned his head away.

The teacher entered and World History III class began.

**

* * *

(END OF WORLD HISTORY III CLASS)…12 PM**

"finally done!" Sakura's mood lightened and she was her normal self again.

Naruto walked over to her table. They had a thirty minute break before their other elective classes. All their core classes were finished for the day. Ino and Tenten joined them and the four chatted. Soon Lee joined. They were laughing and chatting. Some boys and girls joined.

"hey Sakura-chan! We still have 20 minutes before class! Want to go somewhere?" Naruto asked.

"is it allowed?" she asked.

"yes it is!"

"where do you want to go?"

"somewhere near. Let's see…Ichiraku! To get some ramen!" he said eagerly. Sakura saw that coming. She declined.

"how about we go get some ice cream at the new café that opened? I heard it was good and the service is fast plus its near!" suggested ino.

"good idea!" Tenten asked.

"who invited you?" Naruto said annoyed. "I just asked Sakura-chan to go!"

"yea right! Like we are going to let little, cute Sakura-chan alone with you!" Ino defended.

Naruto's face flushed and he got angry. "what am I? A pervert!"

"you said it not me!" ino said innocently. Everyone laughed and Sakura patted his arm and grinned. Naruto found himself unable to stay angry when he saw her smile.

"fine, but you are treating Ino!" Naruto said cheekily.

"like hell I am! Wasn't it you who invited Sakura-chan!" Ino snapped.

"yes! Just Sakura-chan!" argued Naruto.

"that's the point!" Ino argued back.

"what point!" Naruto said annoyed.

"it is our duty as her friends to be with her!" ino stated.

Sakura sighed and walked behind the arguing pair. Tenten walked beside Sakura and started to laugh at the pair in front of them with Sakura. It was like that how they left the classroom. All eyes that were on the foursome went back to their business all except a pair. They were staring at a certain pink haired girl's back. As soon as the owner of those eyes heard girls whispering and giggling while mentioning his name he turned his head away and rested it on his arms.

**

* * *

SAKURA, NARUTO, INO, AND TENTEN…12:05 PM…IN THE NEW CAFÉ….**

"hey, this is a pretty cute café!" Ino exclaimed.

"yeah…it has a warm feeling to it!" Tenten sighed dreamily.

"I like it! It's comfortable! Plus the drinks are good!" Sakura said. Naruto nodded enthusiastically while sipping a juice he picked out.

"I'm hungry!" whined Ino. "I want a turkey sandwich!"

"so get it yourself!" Naruto told her as if he was telling a child. Ino got annoyed but didn't say anything but she did do what he said.

"you know, we should have told Temari and Kin to come with us!" Tenten said. "I'll message her on my cell phone!"

At hearing Kin's name, Sakura felt chills run through her body. She didn't know why but she felt immense hatred coming from that girl towards her. It was as if from first glance she made up her mind to hate and reject Sakura completely. And poor Sakura didn't have a clue why!

"you know what! I really should be going because I have to see Hinata-san about my nose! To see if it is not broken!" she got up and went to the cashier leaving a confused bunch behind. Naruto stood up to follow her.

"Sakura!" he called out. Sakura was in such a hurry that she turned sharply causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

She was falling and was about to hit the hard ground when something soft yet strong held her. Her eyes were wide open but unseeing. She blinked several times and then looked to see what cushioned her fall. She thought it was Naruto but then she saw her friends gaping and Naruto was one of them. _'so it isn't Naruto. Then who?'_

She looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes she ever saw. They were pearly white and they had a worried expression in them. She blushed. The owner of those beautiful eyes looked worried. He spoke to her. Her eyes went from his eyes to his mouth.

'_He has a beautiful mouth and eyes…'_ she thought dreamily. Suddenly she caught herself in her train of thoughts. She blushed even harder at what she was thinking.

"Excuse miss, are you okay?" the beautiful person asked. Sakura suddenly snapped back to reality. She quickly got up and away from his arms.

"U-um yes, I am fine. Thank you for helping me!" she shyly thanked him. The guy smiled and she blushed harder.

Naruto finally came into the scene. "Thanks for catching her before she falls." He wasn't very happy that he wasn't the one to help her like he always did before.

"Not at all! It was my pleasure." He spoke softly and elegantly. He looked and seemed like a beautiful prince. He turned to Sakura. "You should take care of yourself. Be careful, you might hurt yourself again."

"Again?" Sakura asked. She followed his gaze and it was lying on her blue nose. Her hand flew to her nose to cover it. "Oh! Well I am going to see the school's nurse now."

"That's very good. We are in the same school so please, if you see me I would like to know if your nose is all right!" he seemed very worried.

'_Wow! He is so kind! So unlike a certain someone I saw again today! Plus I have witnesses!'_

"Sakura we got to go! See ya!" he turned to leave.

Sakura smiled then turned away. Before she leaves the café she turned and waved. He smiled in return. Naruto and Sakura left to go to school. He turned around and saw Sakura's friends gaping. He smiled at them and left too.

"wow! He is so handsome!" Tenten sighed. "Its always Sakura getting the cute guys!"

"He is beautiful! He looks so feminine! I want to run my hands though his hair!" Ino sighed.

"He is nice too! Unlike the guy you follow around!"

"What do you mean!"

"Oh come on! Uchiha Sasuke! Doesn't it ring a bell?"

Ino blushed. "Oh shut up Tenten!"

**

* * *

JUST OUTSIDE THE CAFÉ…SAME TIME AS THE TENTEN'S AND INO'S CONVERSATION…**

The mysterious guy who helped Sakura was walking towards the school. His smile was still plastered onto his face. He looked beautiful, almost female yet he so masculine in his built. With beautiful long, brown hair. He walked through the streets and many eyes were turned towards his direction. Especially female eyes.

He turned around a corner and his smile turned into an evil, ugly smirk. _'so that was her? That ugly ditz with the blue nose and the big forehead! What an airhead! Fell for me at first sight. Just let her slip on some of oil without her knowing and save her then treat her kindly after that and she's in love! She's such a fool, that rich ditz I am engaged to, of course my good looks **are** irresistible. All I got to do is make her love me even more till we are married, then I will have my way with her. The foolish girl doesn't know that her parents gave her two thirds of their money to her and only a measly sum for me to control; just for security for their child! No matter, after our wedding night she will be so in love and trusting, that's when I will ask her to let me handle all her money not the measly part I get in the marriage. After I get even richer, I will go out with women and she can stay at home waiting so trustingly! Heh, a woman in my house, and women in my office! That's the plan! Such a foolish girl! Haruno Sakura, the richest girl in Japan, has no chance against my charms! I will make her mine!'_

He put his hands in his pocket and laughed an ugly laugh; a laugh ugly as his intentions.

**

* * *

THE NURSES ROOM…12:15 PM…**

Naruto was shy and fidgety ever since he entered the nurse's room. He wasn't his usual cocky, loud self. Sakura was sitting in front of the nurse who was examining her nose. The nurse was a girl as old as she. Her name was Hinata, the name which she often heard on Naruto's lips. The girl was very pretty, with dark purple blue hair and those eyes…clear pearly white just like the guy who saved her from the fall. But what really surprised her was her shyness. It put Sakura's shyness to shame! She could barely make direct eye contact and hold it for a minute. Even though, she was the sweetest, kindest, and helpful girl.

"So how is my nose Hinata-san? Is it broken?" Sakura asked.

"N-no it isn't. It's only a bruise although it will take time to go away. Probably after three days it will fade until on the fifth it will be gone. But do not try to hide it with a band aid or anything." She timidly explained in a small voice.

"That's great Sakura-chan! Thanks a lot Hinata-chan!" he smiled and Hinata blushed.

"I-it was nothing." She shyly said.

"No really thanks Hinata-san! Well I have to go to class! Hey do you have a class now? You are a student right?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yes I am a student but I am also training to be a doctor so I come to the nurse's office to learn whenever I can." Hinata explained.

"Wow! You are so awesome Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata blushed harder but managed to smile.

"Yes you are! Really! That's very admirable!" Sakura said in awe. She never thought of what she wanted to be but only dreamed of freedom. "Woah! Look at the time! I don't want to be late!"

"Bye." Said Hinata.

"BYE!" Naruto answered and left with Sakura.

**

* * *

OUTSIDE IN THE HALLWAY…12:18 PM**

"So what do you have now Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Chorale! That's one boring period!" Naruto made a gagging sound.

"Oh too bad! I had Chorale yesterday and it wasn't that bad! Actually, I like it!"

"Yuck! I suck at singing with others! I am better off singing my style!"

"Yup, that's you alright!" she smiled and then looked at the time. "Oh my god! Its two minutes before the bell rings! See you!" and she left.

"I didn't have a chance to ask her what she has!" whined Naruto to himself. "Hopefully it isn't with that Bastard and the girly guy just a few minutes ago!"

**

* * *

SAKURA'S CLASS…RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR…12:19 PM**

'_Okay…I have drama now! Cool! At least I can act without that Uchiha making fun of me!' _thought Sakura right before she entered the class. _'I wonder where that nice guy who helped earlier is…'_

Sakura entered the class and closed the door behind her. She looked up to see the class and her eyes widened in horror. It was none other than that "Uchiha guy" she was thinking so badly about a few seconds ago! As if he felt her intense stare at him, he turned his head and looked at her blankly. When he saw the look in her face, he immediately turned his head away to face the wall. At this Sakura was puzzled. She went and sat from the chair furthest from him. Which was at the other end of the room, next to the door while he sat next to the window.

'_That was funny! That girl almost made me smile then and there!' _Sasuke turned to smirk. He doesn't smile but just smirk, even though, they still were rare.

Sakura patiently sat at the other end of the class. No one she knows is in the class, she was in a class where she knew no one but her worst nightmare who was sitting at the other end of the class. Suddenly the door burst open and two girls came rushing in. it was Ino and Tenten. Sakura felt so relieved to see her friends. Just when she was about to wave another person followed the two, it was Kin! Sakura's smile quickly faded into a worried frown but she managed to hide it quickly.

"H-hi everyone!" she managed.

"Hey!" both girls answered but Kin paid no mind to her. "See Tenten! Sensei still didn't arrive! He is always late!"

"It's better to be safe than sorry!" Tenten defended herself.

"Sasuke-kun is here!" Ino whispered excitedly.

"And the four seats beside him are empty!" Tenten whispered back.

"Lets go!" Ino dashed quickly. She didn't even bother to be subtle.

"You go guys. I am not going near that guy!" Sakura stayed where she is.

"I understand. We'll follow that lovesick ditz so she doesn't get herself in trouble! You know, make sure she behave herself!" Tenten said.

"Oh why don't you just come out and say it! Baby-sit Ino!" Sakura teased. Tenten laughed

"Bingo! Right on target!"

Sakura smiled and Tenten waved and left to look after that lovesick airhead.

The bell rang and after a few minutes the door slid open. A teacher came in. he was very tall with sliver hair. One of his eyes is covered up along with his face.

'_What a weird teacher…man! This is the second time I said that phrase! The whole school is weird!'_

"Yo! Sorry class that I was late! You see a big, exotic parrot-!" the teacher was cut off by his students.

"No more excuses Kakashi-sensei! We know! We know!" the whole class said.

"How rude! Well anyway then I don't have to explain!" he looked around the class and saw Sakura. He smiled and said "we have a new face I see! And she has a blue nose!"

Sakura almost blew up when he said this. She counted to ten and held her rage. Her temper was under control.

"It was an accident!"

"Be careful next time!" he said kindly. His eyes curved upward into what seemed a kind smile.

The door slid open again. A beautiful person entered the room. It was that guy! The guy who saved her! He saw her and smiled. She smiled back. He went to Kakashi-sensei and talked to him in a low whisper. On the other hand, all the girls were talking in loud excited whispers while staring at the beautiful guy.

"This is Neji." Kakashi pointed towards the guy. "He will be in Drama class for the rest of the year now."

'_He has the same name as my fiancée'_ thought Sakura.

"Take a seat anywhere you like." Kakashi told him. The class was half full so there were many chairs available. The chairs and desks were arranged into a half circle in a large room surrounding the teacher. Neji looked around and saw many girls waving at him to set next to them. He ignored them and sat in the seat next to Sakura. He smiled at her then faced the teacher unaware of a pair of intense eyes were boring holes into him. They were eyes of a dark loner sitting by the window.

'So Drama might not be bad after all!' thought the pink haired girl innocently. Unaware of what truly lies under the people she is surrounded by. Unaware that she is the target of their unmerciful plans and unaware that she will be plunged into a personal problems of rivals.

**

* * *

So that's it for this chap! I am finally done! Thank god! So sorry I took long! My computer broke down and I had to rewrite everything! That was a month ago! I didn't have time! I finally finished! Took me 1 week! Sunday and Monday were the worst days for me so far during this year! I have a bad case of insomnia! I can sleep at all! Its been weeks! My body is exhausted from all the training I am doing and I barely sleep! My brothers are being a pain in the butt and my friends started to be annoying! Life was hell for me in the last few months! But still I am sorry that I took long! I probably wont update until maybe in the beginning of may or june! So yea… a long wait! To be honest! I will try to write a chapter for other story! Please don't give up and review because I have been depressed at how many people read my story but wont give me an opinion! It takes me days and hours to write a chap and people wont take a minute to write me a review telling me what I should do to improve! I value your opinions the most because you are the readers! So come on!**

**I cant send this chap to my beta because I cant open my email and my brother's computer cant access MSN or Hotmail . com ! so I couldn't see emails for the last 2 months! It was hell! So be satisfied with me proofreading!**

**Thank yous: (you guys make my day!)**

**Els1321: thanks for reviewing! I love to read your reviews! I hope you didn't give on me and my story! About the nose! Heh! My nose was like that because of a stupid person! My nose was horrible for the entire week! People made fun of me in school! I got so pissed off that I kicked them! Lol! It was funny when I think about it now but then it was hell!**

**Dark-kunoichi: yup! A ghastly nose indeed! My nose was ghastly too! I wanted to cry but instead I kicked whoever made fun of my nose! And I had to do a lot of kicking in school! Thanks about saying my chap was cute! It made me so happy! Oh yea! Would you really would have said the same thing that Naruto said! A rainbow face! That's how I usually think! Random! That's me! Lol! Anyway keep reviewing please! I love to hear about your opinions and how I can improve my writing in general!**

**Shi hime: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry about offending me but what about kin! If I were you I would be careful cuz she might want revenge on you! Mwahahahaha! Wait, that didn't make sense! Oh well! I am sorry that I couldn't update soon but I am really busy and this is the best I can do! Thanks for saying you like my story! That makes me SO HAPPY! Don't worry, you aren't overacting! Be the way you are! Geez! That was corny! But still true! And I hope this chap is long enough for you!**

**Amylovestakuya: thanks for reviewing and saying you love my story! **

**Serpentslayer: good that you are continuing what you start! But there are other things that are also important! Studying so you can secure your future! I need to raise my GPA so bad because in 9th grade I messed up big time! I was always absent because of injuries! Last year was terrible! I am scarred all over! And my nerves that are in my right foot are a bit messed up! And lately I have been having a bad case of insomnia! But don't worry about it! I am that kind of person who would grin and bear it! nothing can beat me but the one who created me! God! So yea… I am trying hard but being a Tae Kwon Do black belt and the third best fighter in my dojang out of all the boys and girls and an A student is difficult! Plus with these injuries it isnt easy! I am not trying to boast but I think I am managing pretty well with all this work better than most people! Anyway! I hope you get excellent grades and be succeful! I truly do! **

**Kurenai-Churoumi: thanks for reviewing! Thanks for saying my fic is great! And yup, Sakura's nose hurts big time!**

**Shir0-chan: I missed you! Chatting with you and all! I went to the emirates to train and it was fun but also hell! The guys say hi! My computer broke down and my bro's computer cant access MSN AND hotmail so I haven't opened my email since the last time I chatted with you! I hope you like this chap! And I made it long especially for you! As for what you said about my pace! I know I am slow because I want to introduce all the characters and get things cleared but no worries! Things will start to move faster in the next…oh 2 chaps! Heh! Oh by the way what were my ideas! ):D **

**Oh yea! I finally had my height taken by the doctor when I was sick! Guess what! I am not 167 cm tall! Get ready…I am…………………………………..162 cm tall! I shrank! Waaahhhhhhh! I was so upset! I was like there is no way in heaven and hell I am I 162 cm! I am shorter than you! My muscles are getting bigger and I am starting to look chubby! I hate this so much! What about my dream to be 200 cm! I want to look down at people not look up! I want people to look up at me! This is so not cool!**

**Heartless ghost: thanks for reviewing and saying my fic is cool! I don't think this will be your typical Nejixsakuxsasuk fic! Much deeper stuff! So yea! Watch out for the next chaps and you will get what I mean!**

**animegoddess8786: thanks for reviewing and saying you love my fic and its great! Thanks a lot! **

**Sasukerox: I like it when people are friends too! Especially the friendship those two have!**

**PS: I AM GOING TO WRITE A CHAPTER SHOWING THE MAIN CHARACTER'S SCHEDULES SO YOU WONT BE CONFUSED. BY THE WAY THIS CHAP IS 18 PAGES!**


	6. Chapter 6: Classroom Schedules

**I am so sorry people! I know I am late! Super duper late to submit any chapters! I wont make promises anymore because I find them hard to keep! In the summer, I discovered I have a super weak immune system. That's why I easily get sick. Now I live on capsules and tablets to support the immune system. I also traveled in the summer as soon as I finished school. It was hard to get on a computer in our hotel let alone use the internet. And the internet counters in the area looked kinda scary. My parents didn't allow us to go there. So yea……but now is Ramadan, so I think I have time to write…..but don't get ur hopes high…but I promise u this! I will finish my fics!**

**Ps! I changed my name…. Yuudai Ryuu (great dragon)**

**Here are the schedules: **

**

* * *

Sakura: class 3-D **

**Day A: **

**1st period: **Physics

**2nd period: **Biology

**3rd period: **Pre-Calculus

(((((((** Break 20 minutes**))))))))

(elective classes…different students in these classes)

**4th period: **Chorale

**5th period: **Computer Graphics

(((((((((**LUNCH 40 minutes**))))))))

**6th period: **PE (Class 3-D and 3-B combined)

**Dismissal**

**Day B:**

**1st period:** Japanese

**2nd period:** English

**3rd period: **World History III

(((((((((**Break 20 minutes**)))))))))

(elective classes….different students in these classes)

**4th period: **Drama

**5th period: **Art

(((((((((**LUCNH 40 minutes**)))))))))))

**6th period: **Swimming (Class 3-D and 3-B combined)

**Dismissal**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke: class 3-D**

**Day A:**

**1st period: **Physics

**2nd period: **Biology

**3rd period:** Pre-Calculus

(((((((((**Break 20 minutes**)))))))))

(elective classes…different students in these classes)

**4th period:** Workshop

**5th period:** Archery

((((((((**LUNCH 40 minutes**))))))))

**6th period:** PE (Class 3-D and 3-B combined)

**Dismissal**

**Day B: **

**1st period: **Japanese

**2nd period: **English

**3rd period: **Pre-Calculus

((((**Break 20 minute**)))))))))

(electives……)

**4th period: **Drama

**5th period: **Art

(((((((**LUNCH…**)))))))

**6th period: **Swimming (combined)

**Dismissal**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto: class 3-D**

**Day A: **

**1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 6h periods like Sakura and Sasuke.**

(electives)

**4th: **Workshop

**5th: **Studio

**Day B:**

**1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 6th periods like Sakura and Sasuke.**

(electives)

**4th: **Chorale

**5th: **Judo

**

* * *

**

**Neji: class 3-B**

**Day A:**

**1st period: **English

**2nd period: **Physics

**3rd period: **World History III

(BREAK 20 MINS.)

**4TH period: **Workshop

**5th period: **Archery

(LUNCH 40 MINS.)

**6th period: **PE (Class 3-D and 3-B combined)

**Day B:**

**1st period: **Pre-Calculus

**2nd period: **Japanese

**3rd period: **Biology

(BREAK 20 MINS.)

**4th period: **Drama

**5th period: **Art

(LUNCH 40 MINS.)

**6th period: **Swimming (Class 3-D and 3-B combined)

**

* * *

**

**Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Kin…(3-D)**

**Day A and B are same with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke's primary classes( 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 6th periods)**

**Ino: **

**Day A electives:**

**4th period: **First Aid

**5th period: **Graphics

**Day B electives: **

**4th period: **Drama

**5th period: **Art

**Tenten: **

**Day A electives:**

**4th: **First Aid

**5th: **Archery

**Day B:**

**4th: **Drama

**5th: **Psychology

**Temari and Kin:**

**Day A: **

**4th: **Gymnastics

**5th: **Graphics

**Day B: **

**4th: **Drama

**5th: **Psychology

**

* * *

**

**Hinata: 3-A**

**Day A:**

**1st period: **Chemistry

**2nd period: **Advanced Biology

**3rd period: **Advanced English

(break)

**4th period: **Chorale

**5th period: **Pharmacy

(LUNCH)

**6th period: **Swimming (CLASS 3-A AND 3-C COMBINED)

**Day B:**

**1st period: **Advanced Japanese

**2nd period: **World History III

**3rd period: **Calculus

(break)

**4th period: **First Aid

**5th period: **Psychology

(LUNCH)

**6th period: **PE (CLASS 3-A AND 3-C COMBINED)

**dismissal**

**

* * *

**

**Each period is one hr. lunch is 40 and break is 20 so 40+20601hr. there are 7 hrs of school. School starts at 8:30 am and ends 3:30 pm. There are extra club activities for those who want to join. We'll cover that later but for now this is their schedules. By the way… if you noticed hinata in class A has more advanced classes. Why? That's also in the next chappies. If you didn't figure out anything or you are confused just ask and I'll answer u as soon as I can! Tchao!**


	7. Chapter 7: And the Drama Begins

**I am sick of making excuses all the time! I am so sorry! This month I think I have plenty of time so I might get a couple or a bit more chaps done! I hope! Just please guys don't give up on reading my fics! **

**People are you all familiar with Midsummer Night's Dream? If you don't here is all you need to know for this story although I suggest you better go to the link I put after this paragraph. There are 4 young people. Lysander and Hermia love each other but Hermia's father is against it so the punishment in Athens is when a girl disobeys her father is execution or be a nun. Egeus (Hermia's dad) wants Hermia to marry Demetrius who is in love with her and he hates Lysander. Egeus complains to the duke Theseus who is going to marry soon. Theseus gives Hermia till his marriage to reconsider or she will be punished. Afterwards Lysander tells Hermia that he has an aunt who loves him as her son and all her riches will belong to him if she passes away. The aunt lives far from the Athenian laws so they will be safe if they escape there. They meet Helena who loves Demetrius who was her former fiancée and he used to love her back until he saw the beautiful Hermia. They tell her of their plans then she go tells Demetrius. Helena is hermia's friend but now she is jealous of hermia's beauty because Demetrius fell in love with hermia's beauty. Anyway, Hermia and Lysander run off at night. Demetrius goes after them to find them followed by Helena. Demetrius threatens Helena if she follows him but because she loves him she went after him anyway. Now, this a major part of the story but its not important in mine but u still got to know it. Oberon and Titania are husband and wife, king and queen of the fairy world. Titania had a little Indian boy she raises instead of his mother who passed away and was the queen's friend. Oberon was jealous and wants him part of his crew. Titania refuses and they fight. Oberon tells puck to get a flower pierced by cupids arrow that makes any person fall in love with the first thing they see whether it's a human or a beast. He told him to put it in Titania's eyelids so she will fall in love with something and then he can get the boy from her. On his way, Oberon found Helena and Demetrius fighting. He took pity on Helena and tells puck to put it on an Athenian boy's eyelids when he sleeps so he will fall in love with Helena. Puck instead sees Lysander sleeping and puts it on his eyelids. Then he finds out his mistake and he puts it on Demetrius eyelids. By coincidence, Helena appears when each of them wakes up. The result both guys are willing to fight to the death for her. Hermia gets into a fight with Helena. Helena gets scared and Hermia is angry. Puck was ordered to make amends so he lured all of them in one place. But they all didn't know because he put a fog that will make them see nothing. They all got tired and slept next to each other without knowing it. Puck then put the potion once more on Lysander's eyelids and Lysander falls again in love with Hermia. Demetrius still loves Helena who loves him back. In the end they all get found by egeus, Theseus and his bride-to-be Hippolyta. They all marry on the same day. The end. That's all u gotta know for my fic. **

**For a better explanation check out this link. http/ www . sparknotes . com/ Shakespeare / msnd / summary. Html**

**Or go to sparknotes . com and search midsummer nights dream then go to the summary and read it. It's only a page long and more properly explained then my crappy explanation.**

**

* * *

**

**DRAMA CLASS….**

"Hello Sakura-san. I see we happen to be in the same class." Neji spoke to her in a rich, deep voice.

'_Even his voice is beautiful…sigh…' _sakura thought dreamily. "Yes, I really am glad we are in the same class! Thank you for saving me a while ago. I really didn't need another injury."

He smiled. "It's nothing, really."

"Um, how do you know my name?"

"I heard you friend in the café."

"Oh I see!" She exclaimed almost too enthusiastically. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I am acting like a halfwit ditz! Geez!'_

There was silence after their little exchange of greetings and conversation. Such an awkward silence that made Sakura fidgety. The silence however was cut short by their teacher.

"Alright class. The English and Drama class decided to work together to make a great production at the end of the semester! After the exams and before the winter break!" Kakashi explained.

'_English class? This doesn't look good…this doesn't look good at all…' _Sakura dreaded what she will hear next.

"We'll work together to play _'A Midsummer Night's Dream'_ by the English playwright William Shakespeare!"

Many students were excited to do a foreign play, some didn't care, and a person was sulking in dread of what's to come.

"This should be interesting. I enjoy reading Shakespeare's plays. " said Neji. Sakura frowned and muttered something under her breath.

"You don't like Shakespeare?" Neji asked.

"Um…" she smiled weakly.

"I like Shakespeare."

"ME TOO! I am such a great fan of his work!" Sakura lied. She felt guilty.

Neji smiled. Sakura's guilt was forgotten. _'He is sooo beautiful…and sweet…unlike someone…like that DAMN Uchiha! Now why did **he** pop up in my mind for a second there when I am with this heavenly creature? He isn't worth getting angry at! Forget him!' _

"Class! Now all of you understand the play since you just learned it in English either yesterday or today. I don't have to go through the story. During this period I will hand out important lines and character developments. We will discuss these developments next class. Today, you will get to choose which character and you all get to practice for an entire two weeks. The second Tuesday from this Tuesday we will post which characters will tryout in which day from Wednesday to Friday."

Kakashi handed out booklets about the story's plot, characters, developments, and important quotes. The students went through them.

"Which character will you be choosing Sakura-san?" Neji asked.

"Not a lead part that's for sure." She replied instantly. _'No way will I do a lead part again after today's class!' _She involuntarily glanced at Sasuke. She couldn't see his face. He was looking outside the window and was paying absolutely no mind to the teacher. She sighed and looked at her paper. "I might be Hippolyta or maybe one of the fairies that stay with Titania and sing to her when she sleeps. I sing well with others. At least I think so."

"What? Just a minor role that has little importance?" he looked disappointed.

"I….I had bad experiences with lead roles and its not stage fright!"

"I think you will be great as Hermia…beautiful and intelligent." He stared off to space deep in thought. Sakura stared in awe at his beautiful profile and intelligence.

'_Oh my God! He is too perfect! Do guys like him really exist?'_

"M-me? Beautiful and intelligent?" she blushed. "What gave you that impression? I am nothing like that!"

He turned his gaze towards her. He looked very serious. "You can talk to me without going in circles that lead to a pointless conversation. You don't seem like other girls. I know you are more brain than air in your head."

She blushed even harder. She looked down at her feet and involuntarily touched her forehead. "But beautiful?"

"Sakura-san, even though you have an injured nose you are cute." He smiled brightly at her with a slight redness staining his pure pale cheeks.

'_He didn't notice my forehead…is he being nice or does he really think I am…cute?'_ Sakura looked up at him and once more thought there couldn't be a man more beautiful and sweeter than him.

"Excuse me!" said a happy voice. They both turned to see Ino and her friends behind them. "Hi Neji-kun! Welcome to our School!"

Neji smiled slightly at the girls. "Thank you."

Ino blushed. "S-so, have you chosen a character yet? I am thinking of being the fairy queen Titania. I definitely do not want to be Hermia anymore!"

"Yeah, unless Lysander is your lover boy loner over there!" Tenten joked. Neji looked at whom Tenten was pointing at and his eyes darkened. No one seemed to notice except Sakura. _'Why is he looking at Uchiha like that? Does he know him from somewhere?' _

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Neji's head snapped back to her in surprise. He was so intent in his stare that he didn't realize his features darkened. _'Damn…I shouldn't got distracted by that bastard…I cant let her think I know the likes of him. It could ruin my image in her mind!' _

He smiled a wonderful smile at her that made Sakura's heart skip a beat. _'Thatta boy Neji! She's caught in the web of your charms once more!'_

Ino was done scolding the laughing Tenten and turned her attention to Neji and Sakura. "Sakura-chan, who are you gonna be?"

"A minor role like Hippolyta or one of the fairy servants."

"WHAT!" Ino exclaimed. "Why not a lead role like Helena? You were an awesome Helena in English class! Your acting was amazing! You really did seem helpless and desperate!"

"**I****was**desperate and helpless!And like you, it was a bad experience."

"_My _experience was bad! The entire time I was professing love to Naruto and was ditching Sasuke-kun! Can you believe it! Naruto of all people had to be my Lysander!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly. Naruto was definitely not a Lysander-type of guy.

"What's so bad about acting Helena when Sasuke-kun is _your_ Demetrius?" Ino demanded. Both girls were oblivious now to Neji.

"Well for one thing, that jerk enjoys tormenting me! He was mocking me the whole time!" Sakura explained.

Neji found this information very useful in his future plans.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that!" Ino defended her crush. "He might be a bit of loner and he is a bit cold but he is not cruel!"

"Ino-chan…I really can't argue with you when you are blind to how really evil this man is! I know no matter what I say, it won't get through to you." Sakura didn't want to argue with her friend. Ino was blind to how really a jerk Sasuke is.

Ino smiled in triumph. Neji cleared his throat and the girls just realized he was there the whole time, listening. They both turned scarlet in the face.

"U-um…"

"We didn't mean to be so rude! Neji-kun!" Ino apologized.

"Y-yes…sorry Neji-san." Sakura apologized.

Neji laughed softly. "It's okay! Really! There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about! I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me!"

Both girls smiled at him.

"Hmmm…about the character's choice, I really do agree with Ino-san. Sakura-san I think you would be a much better suited as Hermia."

"Hermia?" Ino considered the option thoughtfully. "That would be interesting."

"Yeah! Sakura has a gutsy side in her that she showed very well in front of Anko-sensei today!" Tenten added her opinion.

"Yes…and Hermia is a gutsy _and_ intelligent." Said Temari. "Sakura-chan has both."

"I really am flattered but you guys give me _way_ too much credit. I really am not all that! And Hermia is beautiful. I definitely, certainly am not beautiful!" Sakura stated stubbornly.

Ino and Tenten sighed. "Sakura-chan…you have no clue how cute you really are!" Ino told her tiredly.

"Yeah, Sakura. After your nose is healed just look in a mirror and you'll see it yourself!" Tenten tried to raise her friend's self-esteem.

"B-but my forehead, its so…big!" sakura still held on to her opinion of herself stubbornly.

Ino held Sakura's shoulders. "Sakura-chan! You are soooo stubborn!"

"Ino-san, please do not force Sakura-san on a role she doesn't want to play." Neji interfered. Sakura looked at him thankfully and Neji smiled at her.

"Neji-kun…its not that. We are tired of seeing Sakura-chan belittling herself."

"Please guys can you drop it." Sakura got tired of the seemingly never-ending topic.

"S-sure Sakura-chan." Ino said. "Who are you planning to be Neji-kun?"

"Lysander or Demetrius."

"Oh? A lead role? That's pretty cool." Tenten remarked. "And both of them love Hermia…"

'_Oh yea…if I get to play Hermia then either way in the play he will be in love with me…'_ the idea appealed to Sakura. She made her mind up to play Hermia.

"Okay class, this period is about to end. All of you should have decided already on a role. If you haven't, you have until next class or your role will be decided for you. Remember once you choose you can't change. Now then…Kin-chan what did you choose?"

"…I still didn't choose." She replied with absolutely no interest.

"You have until next class. If you don't choose I'll choose for you and it could be either part of the cast or the stage crew."

"I really don't care."

"You should. It's your grade not mine. Anyway…Tenten-chan?"

"Helena…"

"Whhhaaaattt? I didn't expect you to get a girly part Tenten!" Ino exclaimed. Tenten blushed.

"Yea well, I wanted to do a lead role this time. So I figured if Sakura wanted to be Hermia I'll take Helena."

"Tenten, you'll be acting like a lovesick ditz!" Ino told her.

"Hmmm, like you?" Tenten teased. Ino went red.

"Why you little-!" she was cut off by her teacher.

"That's enough girls. Ino-chan what did you choose?"

"Titania!" Ino said.

"Oh? That's strange. You always aim for the lead role." Kakashi remarked.

"Like Tenten I wanted a different type of role this time."

"Oh? Everyone's changing their usual type of roles. This should be an interesting play. Okay, Yuichi-kun?"

"Lysander."

"Kaede-chan?"

"Hermia."

And the list goes on with a few Demetruis's, one more Lysander, three pucks, two Helena's, two Hermia's, and the rest minor roles.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Kakashi called to the end of the class where a boy was dozing off.

"H-huh?" he started to wake from his slumber.

"What character?" Kakashi asked, exasperated by the dozing student.

"Oberon." He went back to sleep.

"Oh no…if he gets Oberon and I most definitely will be Titania I have to be his wife! This sucks!" Ino placed her hand on her forehead in distress. "I want to change!"

"You c-can't." Tenten can't help but snicker at her friend's trouble.

"This is definitely not my day!" Ino whined.

"Sakura-chan? What did you choose?"

"Hermia."

"Oh? A lead role? Did you do lead roles before?" Kakashi asked.

"Sadly, yes." Sakura flinched at the memory of English class.

"I see. So you have experience on stage." A bit confused from Sakura's strange reply.

"Not really. I just like to act. I never really did major roles on stage. This could be my first."

Kakashi smiled at her. "Okay…Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned to look at his teacher uninterestedly and then turned his gaze back to the window. Kakashi sighed in frustration. _'Not another one! First Kin-chan now him! Well, no teacher ever succeeded in getting him to participate anyway…'_

"Okay…if you don't choose by next class I will choose for you."

Sasuke didn't look back, didn't move, and didn't reply. Kakashi sighed again. _'What a frustrating guy!'_

Sakura didn't notice but she was holding her breath the whole time. She was afraid he will choose Lysander to torment her again. _'I guess he got bored and isn't interested again. My day is finally getting better! Neji-san and I will act together!'_

"…Neji-kun? Did you choose?"

"Yes, Lysander."

"Alright! I guess that's I-!"

"Lysander!" someone said in a sharp low voice.

"Huh?" Kakashi, Sakura, Neji, and everyone in the class turned to the source of that voice. It was Sasuke.

"Lysander." Sasuke glared challengingly at Neji.

Neji glared back at Sasuke. The two set a challenge and will duel till the end. On the other hand no one was aware of the gaping pink-head weeping inside fearing what sort of doom she will meet in the days to come.

**

* * *

;)**

**That's it for this chap! I hope you all enjoy it! I had such a hard time writing this chap! I hope you all like it and sorry if its not long enough! A tip for all of you who don't know a midsummer night's dream, I suggest you read the summary in sparknotes . com **

**Its short and easy to understand. Just search for the title and look for the summary. **


End file.
